The Blanket
by PyrusAngel
Summary: What happens when Kitty and lance Break-up yet again, but this time Kitty begins to loss sleep? What plan do Rogue and Remy come up with? How does a certain Russian male play into it? Read and find out! I kinda like this summary and the story! 2-shot
1. Chapter 1

**The Blanket**

Kitty once again lay in her bed staring at the ceiling mulling things over in her head, while a storm raged on outside. She had been awake for a total of 72 hours and people were beginning to notice. Granted most just chalked it up her normal PMSing, but after a few more days of this she wasn't sure people would still accept that as the cause for her fits of rage and other emotional spikes and depressions.

"_Could it have been because Lance and I just just broke up?"_She thought to her self as she listened to the rain beat against the pair of white French doors that lead to the room's balcony and the wind howl by rattling the doors.

"_No we've been on again and off again so many times that I don't even know why we even try anymore." _She thought flipping over so that she faced the wall.

Kitty just couldn't understand why she wasn't comfortable in her bed anymore. Something just felt wrong...completely and utterly wrong with the picture. The small bed that was neat and tidy with just her stuffed dragon, Lockheed, clutched to her chest. The bed felt empty as well as cold, no mater how many blankets Kitty put on top it, she was always cold.

She sighed once again curling her legs closer to her chest in an attempt to warm herself. Suddenly something feel on the other side of the room causing the poor tired brunette to bold up straight to see Rogue standing a spray bottle in her heads.

"I, like, thought you were asleep?" Kitty said trying to make it sound like she had been asleep.

"Kit, ya know Ah know ya weren't sleepin." Rogue said placing the spray bottle back a top her dresser.

Kitty relaxed leaning back into her pillow, while the head board supported her. Rogue walked to join Kitty on the bed, though Rogue settled to just sit on the edge of the bed. Kitty looked up into Rogue's dark eyes which were dilated as they tried to collect more light so she could see better.

"What's botherin ya Kit?" Rogue asked.

"I....I like don't know Rogue." Kitty began tears bubbling down her face, "I haven't like slept for three days well four when the sun rises ."

Rogue was baffled as she just sat and watched her best friend break down and cry in front of her. Rogue genitally laid a hand on Kitty's back and began rubbing in smooth circles in order to sooth her. When that didn't quite work Rogue went to her own alternative when dealing with a difficult situation. Answer call Remy.

"Hey give me a sec to call someone who might be able to help other then untouchable me." Rogue said as she stood to go and find her phone.

As Rogue speed dialed the #2 button, which automatically called Remy's cell, when she heard a gargled laugh from behind her on Kitty's bed. Rogue was pulled back to her phone when a sexy groggy voice picked up the phone.

"Ello?" the voice called.

"Ello Swamp Rat." Rogue said with a smile as she heard the sheets moving around as Remy rearranged him self in his bed.

"Hey _Chere_! What ya doin callin dis here Cajun at...2 a.m.?" Remy laughed his voice slipping right into his normal cocky Cajun accent.

"Kit's got a few problem's, an Ah was wonderin if ya could help me help her." Rogue said tossing a glance over hear shoulder at her friend who had now sat up and was drying her eyes.

"Ani'thin for for ya _Chere_, cause any friend of _mon_ _chere_ tis a _ami _of Remy." Remy said before hanging up the phone.

Rogue closed her phone before heading back to Kitty's beside. The girls were left waiting for only a few minutes before there was a taping on the French doors that lead to the balcony. Rogue bolted up from the bed racing over to let her socking wet Swamp Rat in, grabbing a near by towel as she did.

"Dang It Swamp Rat ya'r socked to da bone!" Rogue fussed as she closed the door behind him before throwing the black fluffy towel atop him head.

"Just da way _chere_ likes.." Remy said with a sneaky smile as he lifted her bare hands and brought them to his lips to kiss them.

Kitty smiled from her place on her bed. It was a happy day when Rogue found out that she was able to touch Remy, though Kitty was sure some parties with in the mansion's walls weren't as happy for her southern belle room mate. Logan, Bobby, and Kurt had been less then welcoming to the Cajun and his Russian friend when they had arrived at the mansion six months ago.

"Remy..." Rogue whispered before pulling away from him and returning to Kitty's bed side, Remy quickly following her.

"Ahh..." Remy said pulling the rolling desk chair around so that the back was facing the bed so that he could lean against it.

"Poor _Chat_, how can dis here Cajun help ya??" Remy asked lifting one of Kitty's hands and kissing the back of it gently.

"I don't know what's wrong." Kitty said as she pulled her hand away from him as she pulled her legs up to her chest so that she could rest her head in top of her knees.

"Its well I haven't been sleeping for the past 72 hours straight. No nap. I can't even close my eyes." Kitty admitted while the other two sat watching her closely.

"Now Remy no psychologist, bu't Remy 'now when som'tins on a person's mind. So what is be _Chat_." Remy asked leaning heavily on the chair's back now.

"Remy like if I knew I think like I woulda told ya." Kitty said a small smile coming to her face.

Remy was then quite for a long time pulling out an opened deck of cards without taking in eyes off the wall behind Kitty. The deck of cards in his hand were shuffled mindlessly as his though process continued, while Remy thought Kitty stroked Lockheed's head out of habit as she tried to comfort the insecure feeling in her stomach.

"Kit has some'tin changed recently? Some'tin that yah haven't told me?" Rogue questioned tried of the looming silence.

"Besides like Lance and I breaking up no...At least not that I've thought of." Kitty said absentmindedly.

"Na. Dat wouldn't cause dis ta happen. Maybe some'tin in da mansion maybe...." Rogue's voice then trailed off as she dove into her own thoughts.

"Hey Rems ya remember dat werewolf story I had ya actually read?" Rogue finally said after a long ten minutes.

"Yeah what bout it?" Remy asked eyes flicking between Rogue and the wall.

"Well ya Rat 'member how Anna didn't like b'in in da same room as a lotta guys??" Rogue asked him.

"_Bon Seigneur_,_ Chere_! Your _Stupéfiant!" _Remy said jumping out of his seat discarding his cards in the process, causing the 52 cards to scatter across the floor.

Kitty stared in shock as she watched the scene fold out before her. Remy had run right up to Rogue and wrapped his arms around her waist proceeded to lift her off the bed, and then spun her around and around. As he did Rogue was laughing happily as he swung her around. Finally after a good two minutes of this Remy finally put a still giggling Rogue on the bed once again before heading back to his seat beside Kitty's bed to collect his fallen cards.

"_Chat, _Remy shall be back. Remy thinks, _il_ have some'tin dat will help ya." Remy said once again kissing that back of Kitty's hand.

And with that Remy turned and walked toward the balcony's French doors once again pausing as he passed Rogue. They hugged before the tall, older Cajun disappeared out the French doors and out in the rain. Rogue then came and made sure Kitty was okay before yawning and going back to her own bed.

"Kit..."Rogue said softly once she was settled in her bed.

"Yeah?" Kitty answered smiling at the hidden happy tone in her friend's voice.

"Remy will...*yawn*...Help. Ya don hav'ta worry." Rogue said with a yawn before drifting off to sleep rather quickly.

"I know Rogue." Kitty softly before opening her book and grabbing her reading light off the side table.

---Later That Day---

Kitty still hadn't gotten any sleep and like she thought the occupants within the mansion were beginning to take notice. Bobby and Sam had gotten knocked out by Rogue when Bobby had planned on a raiding their room for clues, while Sam had wanted to play a nasty prank on poor Kitty. Even Storm had begun watching over the poor Kitty when Logan came after the poor girl.

But none of these people were up to par with what happened during Kitty's Danger Room session. Logan had been after Kitty like there was no tomorrow and nothing Rogue or Storm said seemed to get through his damn thick metal skull the was until Piotr came.

Piotr had walked straight into Kitty's single session practice since Rogue had succeeded in unlocking the doors, while Logan hadn't been looking. Piotr was confused when a laser passed by his face, but that was quickly forgotten when he saw Kitty.

Kitty had been giving it her all, hoping that this might give her body the excuse it seemed to need so that she could finally get some sleep. She had been in the middle of a round off, which helped her dodge then many flying lasers, while she kept an eye on the other obstacles. Suddenly her right wrist gave way causing her to fall to the ground helpless as one of the mechanical tentacles came rounding about to grab her.

Kitty had closed her eyes anticipating the pain, but when it never came she opened her eyes and gasped. Piotr had metaled over and was standing over her protecting her from the weapons around them. Only after he had literally dismantled half the Danger Room did Piotr finally turn around look at her. Piotr then metaled down before scooping her up bridle style and walking her out of the destroyed room. As he walked Kitty rested her head on his shoulder, though she was in a little pain, she noticed how warm and soft he was to the touch when not in his metal form.

"R, you harmed?" Piotr asked turning his head a little to look into her cloudy brown eyes.

"Yeah like a little I guess...." Kitty said before curling closer to his body before whispering, "Thank you Pete..." and then she passed out.

---20 min. pass out---

Kitty woke with a start and sat bolt up right, which sent a wave of pain and dizziness down her spine causing her to fall backward on to her pillows with a grown. She lay there with an arm across her face and groaned again as the pain doubled before slowly evaporating.

"_Chat_ calm down Remy not gonna a harm ya." Came a voice from the balcony side of the room.

Kitty lifted her arm slightly to see Remy standing against the wall with a deck of cards being shuffled in his left hand, while his right held a small black gym bag. She then removed her arm fully from her face as he began toward her, shoving his cards back into one of his pockets. He once again sat backwards in her rolling desk chair, while dropping the black bag beside her bed.

"What...happened?" she asked him slowly.

"Well Petey saved _le Chaton_ from Wolvie's claws, and cording ta da blue Beastie a few broken bones as well." Remy explained.

"How..Long was I like out??" Kitty asked hoping that it was like two days thought she knew that that wasn't the case.

"Exactly twenty minutes Remy think, but soon as Remy came in ya woke." Remy explained pulling out his deck of cards again.

"Hey Remy. What's like in the bag?" Kitty asked eying the black bag cautiously.

"Well now _Chat _dat dere be some'tin for Remy ta 'now and fa _Chat_ ta find out." Remy said with his usual smirk gracing his face.

"I like don't know about this...Bobby and Sam have like already tried to get me like twice today, to like get me." Kitty sighed before leaning back into her three pillows, while stroking Lockheed who sat on her lap.

"Al'rite _Chat_. Remy just leave da _sac_ here. When da _Chat_'s ready ta _sommeil_ all she gotta do is open it." Remy said before standing and leaving the room via the French Doors again.

Kitty pulled out her book and after a few minutes of attempting to read, but she gave up because of her huge headache. With one glance at the bag and then at her clock, which read 7:45 p.m, Kitty decided that if it was a prank she could just send Logan after Remy, or better yet Rogue.

Kitty sat forward a little so she was able to reach down and pull the bag up and onto the bed. It was then, with a deep breath, that she opened the bag and gasped. Out of the small bag Kitty pulled out a beautiful blanket that was made out of so type of soft black material. Once the blanket was completely out of the bag Kitty could see that there was a picture on one side of the large warm blanket. It was of a grizzly bear that was standing at the edge of a tree line on its hind legs. Though as Kitty looked at the image she could tell by the animal's eyes that it didn't mean harm to anyone it just wanted to be liked and not harmed or run from.

With a smile Kitty lay the bag on the floor once again, before spreading the blanket out underneath her quilt and sheet so that it lay against her body. Once everything was settled on top of her Kitty curled up underneath the blankets and a sudden wave of security wrapped around her. For the first time in four days her eyes slid closed, and with Lockheed in her arms and the blanket on top of her, Kitty slept the night away without waking, not even when Logan and Rogue came in to check up on her.

_Sac_- Bag

Sommeil- Sleep

_Ami_- Friend

_Bon Seigneur_- Good Lord

_Stupéfiant_- Amazing

_Chere_- Dear

_Chat_- Cat

_Le Chaton_- The Kitten

il- He


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing so please stop asking me!

**Its All Lance's Fault!**

Kitty awoke to the sound of Rogue moving around in the bathroom in the few minutes before her roommate turned on the shower. Kitty sat up and stretched her arms above her head and yawned. It took her a few minutes to realize that she had actually fallen asleep last night. At that thought Kitty turned to look at her alarm clock, which read 9:30 a.m in bright red letters.

"Damn I like never thought I would miss sleeping like this much," Kitty said with a smiled before falling back into her bed of pillows.

"Wow da _Beauté endormie_ finally awake." Came a voice from the doorway.

Kitty whipped around to see Remy walking into the room and once again stealing her desk chair so that he could sit next to her bed.

"So Remy gaders dat ya _ouvert_ da little black bag." Remy said his smirk doubling when he spotted the empty bag on the floor beside the bed.

"Yeah...." Kitty finally said after a few minutes of rearranging her blankets and sheets.

She was suddenly fully aware that she was only wearing a thin pink t-shirt that had the X-men sign on both shoulders, and her short black shorts that just barely covered her ass. Needless to say it was strange to be sitting there with Remy beside her bed just staring at her.

Suddenly the water in the connected bathroom stopped and Kitty gasped. She jumped up and then ran to stop Rogue from walking out and into Remy's full view. Kitty slid just in front of the door as the doorknob turned signaling Rogue's almost entrance, before Kitty clasped the brown doorknob and pulled.

"GAH! KIT! What'in da name of Lance's ass are yah do'in?" Rogue yelled.

"Rogue like Remy's here…" Kitty whispered to her roommate, eyes never leaving Remy's spot next to her bed.

"ohh….One sec…." Rogue murmured before flipping the lock on the doorknob.

"So like what was all the like secrecy about the blanket about??" Kitty asked Remy as she made her way back to her bed.

"Well _Chat _ya don't know who dat dere _Couverture _belongs ta, now do ya??" Remy said a small smirk on his face.

"And why do I like care??" Kitty asked as she pulled the said blanket out from under her quit.

"Well _Chat _dat dere be a question dat only ya _petite_ like _esprit _can answer." Remy said before standing and walking to the bathroom door.

"YO Chere ain't cha gonna come out and say 'ello ta dis Cajun?" Remy called, while trying to turn the locked doorknob.

"Ya keep on wish'n Sug'r." Rogue called back to him.

Remy laughed before exiting out the main door and down the hallway before Logan could come after him and accuse him of being a pervert and turn him into a Cajun kabob . Kitty followed him out and closed the door behind him before bursting into a fit of giggles, but little did she notice that the door had popped back open just a little.

"Its, like, alright Rogue. He's like gone!!" Kitty called before flopping down on her bed.

"Thanks Sug'r," Rogue called before coming out in her red towel and collecting her cloths before going back into the bathroom to change.

Kitty giggled once again before letting her face fall into the mystery blanket. She inhaled the strange blanket's sent and gasped. She knew it, but couldn't quit place who it belonged too. Kitty for sure knew it belonged to someone with in the mansion. Kitty decided not dwell on the matter for to long, before the phasing mutant girl stood up and flicked on her radio.

_..._

_They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
_

Like most times Kitty always found it better to dance out her troubles. The song fit her mood perfectly and she just flew right into her normal dances, little did the dancing cat know that a pair of blue eyes locked on to her dancing form near the semi open door that lead out into the hallway.

_  
Here comes the next contestant_

Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant

I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt

Here comes the next contestant

_..._

"Kitty...." Rogue called pausing the loud music as she came out of the room.

"What???" Kitty asked stopping her dance and looking at Rogue.

But Rogue only had to point the adjacent door, which had accumulated quite a number of guys behind it. The for most being brown eyed and brown nosed Bobby Drake. Kitty didn't waste a minute before blowing up at them all and chasing them down the hall, while screaming at the top of her lungs, "LOGAN!!!! THE GUYS HAVE BEEN PEEPING, AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!" Which undoubtedly caught the short angry Canadian's attention and sent him on the hunt for the so called peepers. Sending the rest of the mansion's occupants into a fits of laughter as the group of pepping guys all played a deadly game of hide and seek with the Wolverine.

"Dat a girl, Kit." Rogue said patting her roommate on the back approvingly.

"Hey Rogue." Kitty said still standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" Rogue asked as she lay on her bed with a sigh before picking up her book.

"Katya? What happened?" came a voice from out in the hall before Kitty could speak.

Kitty turned to see Piotr standing in the hall, a box of art supplies in his arms. Kitty could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as Piotr's calm clear blue eyes studied her intently.

"Nothing much Pete. Bobby and his gang were peeping into the room while I was... dancing again." Kitty said as she rubbed her arms trying to stop the goose bumps from forming.

"You were not harmed?" Piotr asked in a strange monotone voice.

"No Pete." Kitty said with a smile.

"I am glad. Now I must get these to the Professor." Piotr said before turning and disappearing down the hall.

Kitty turned just in time to see Rogue passing through the door way behind Kitty, and slinking down the hall. Just as Kitty was about to open her mouth to question her roommate's actions the said two-toned haired girl turned harshly. Rogue held a finger to her lips, while her dark green eyes were as wide as dinner plates in shock. Kitty just shook her head with a small smile, before heading back into the room.

"Rogue. Rogue. Rogue. Like you would have thought that after he had like moved into the mansion that like they would have stopped with all the sneaking around." Kitty said aloud as she jumped on to her bed scooping Lockheed into her arms.

"But then again Mr. Logan would like still probably like kill Remy. Even though Logan knows that Remy's like the only man alive that could probably touch Rogue like the way he does." Kitty said with a sigh as she looked at the mysterious blanket that still lay on her bed beneath her.

"She like has it practically written out for her like who she is supposed to be with," Kitty said as she stroked the blanket lightly tears forming in her eyes, "But like what about me. Like who am I suppose to like be with?"

"This stupid insomnia spell! I like can't think straight." Kitty said as she roughly wiped away her tears, just as the balcony doors flew open to revel Lance.

"Well...dat be simple Kitty," Lance slurred as he walked into the room.

Kitty instantly caught the distinct smell of alcohol blow into the room just as Lance himself made his way into the room, though it was more like stumbling then walking. Kitty slowly began to back away, fear bubbled quickly through her nearly causing her to panic.

"Like… Wh-What's si-si-simple Lance??" Kitty stuttered as she attempted to edge her way to the door.

"Yous are supos-ed ta be with da earth master, sinze ya can't really touch da Earth." Lance said suddenly with a burst of speed allowing him to pin her to the wall between her bed and the closed hallway door.

Kitty didn't have time to be shocked for Lance's drunken lips soon slide over her own soft pink ones. Kitty tried to phase through the wall or through Lance, but found that something was stopping her. Lance suddenly pulled back and threw her ruffly onto the bed, causing Kitty to scream as her head came in contact with the other wall.

Lance just laughed as he began running one hand under her thin pink x-men race shirt, while the other ran up and down her left thigh. Kitty then noticed the silver bands that Lance had slide onto her wrists, it didn't take her long to figure that they were power inhibitors.

Kitty attempted to scream once again as Lance pulled her shirt up and over her head, but she was quickly silenced by another slobbery kiss from Lance. Kitty felt tears running down her face and falling on the blanket beneath her as Lance then began trying to undo her bra, which she was glad she had worn, since the pink rose in the front hide the clasp from him for a little while at least. As her tears began to openly flow Kitty could feel the tears puddle on the blanket blow her slowly growing, as Lance figured out how to open her bra.

"_I'm so so sorry! Someone like PLEASE save me."_ Kitty though just as Lance through her bra across the room.

Suddenly the door was kicked in causing Kitty to look toward the door, though it went unnoticed by drunken Lance. Lance was then pulled off of her just to be throw across the room, by who ever had just enter the room. Kitty quickly rolled over and throw the bear blanket over her half naked body, while Lockheed somehow landed under her curled up form.

Kitty could hear the sounds of fighting all around her, from yelps to growls to punches connecting with metal and then the breaking of the bathroom door, until suddenly it all stop. Kitty lay frozen atop her bed, rooted to her spot, fear overwhelming her brain into a state of flight or fight. As a result when a sudden weight sat at the foot of the bed Kitty swerved around toward the person, teeth bared and fingernails ready to cut out the person's eyes.

The fact that two muscular arms caught her around her waist pulling her into a well sculpted chest was the only thing that stopped her attack. Kitty sighed into the chest and sniffed trying to calm herself, suddenly Kitty recognized the smell as that of the blanket's smell.

"Katya?" came a soft hushed masculine voice, that caused Kitty to jump.

Kitty's shocked tear glazed brown eyes met the light ice blue ones of Piotr, who's own eyes were clouded with worry. It was only then that Kitty remembered that she was half naked, while sitting on Piotr's lap. Kitty squeaked before pulling away and hiding under the blanket once again. Kitty then scurried across her bed, until she had cornered herself between the wall and her bed's head board, with only her head sticking out. Her brown eyes wide with fear and shock as she watched Piotr turn slightly and hold a hand out to her.

"It's all right Katya. Lance is gone now and no one will ever harm you again." Piotr said as he took her blanket covered wrist and pulled her once again into his lap, though this time his bear blanket covered her half naked form.

They sat there for what seemed to be forever in Kitty's mind before Kitty moved to look up into Piotr's eyes. She was surprised to see love, protection, and compassion reflected in his dazzling blue Russian eyes. Kitty tilted her head up just a little and kissed his chin before cuddling into his chest once again.

"Katya. Do you care to talk about what happened?" Piotr asked gently placing his chin atop her head.

"I was… just…he just came and… Oh Pete it was so scary." Kitty said in a soft voice hands clenching into fists as she grabbed for his shirt.

"Shh.. Katya its alright." Piotr whispered as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, while one hand rubbed her back gently.

"Nothing will ever harm you. Believe me?" Piotr added in a lighter whisper just as the room around them began to shake.

Both heads whipped around to find Lance's once still form shaking on the ground. The Brotherhood mutant growled loudly as his head rose so that he could look at the two X-men on the bed. Lance's once light brown eyes had now rolled back into his head so that only the whites of his eyes were showing.

Kitty successfully screamed causing Piotr gripped her shaking body tighter. Kitty could feel the room around her shaking and things falling off the walls. Suddenly the white French doors gave way from the pressure and the shaking. The white wood and glass flew into the room with one strong breeze, Kitty felt one of Piotr's hands leave her waist and rush to her head.

It was then that the strange feeling came over Kitty's skin. It felt much like someone pouring ice down her head, except for the fact that it clung to her body like a second skin. Kitty instantly recognized Piotr's metal armor as it began to cover her arms as well as his own. The wood splintered as it hit their new metal skins, while the glass just bounced off.

It was then that three other figures appeared around the room. Wolverine claws extended and growling his head off came bounding into the room's open door, while Storm and Jean flew into the room via the now door less balcony.

"GAH!!" yelled Lance as Jean lifted him into the air and throw him into one of the still standing sturdy walls.

Wolverine was their in seconds to catch the kid as he fell to the ground. Wolverine slammed the kid into the wall only to find out that Lance had been knocked out by Jean. Wolverine lowered his claws before sheathing them back into his body, just as Storm and Jean came further into the room.

"Logan, I'll take him back to the Brotherhood house." Jean said before taking the kid in her arms and flying out the balcony toward the Brotherhood residence.

"Peter its okay now." Storm said softly to the boy who still had Kitty and himself in the protective second skin.

Only after the storm goddess had said that did the Russian man pull his mutation back revealing the frightened Kitty in his lap. Storm gasped and Wolverine growled deeply as they saw Kitty's current state.

"Tin Man you got a lot of explaining to do," Wolverine growled as Storm rushed foreword to check Kitty's current condition fully.

"No Logan." Kitty whispered as she slowly began to stand from the bed, though her legs were still a little shaky.

"No, what Half-Pint?" the man growled again, though he was quickly silenced by a glare from Storm who was currently pulling the power inhibitors off Kitty's wrists.

"Pete…" Kitty began but her legs gave before she could finish.

Kitty fell backward back in the said Russian's lap. Piotr jumped a little his arms readjusting her so that he was sure she could put her self in no further harm of falling.

"Watch it Katya." Piotr scolded her softly, though it was only halfhearted.

"Pete…he was the first to come…he stopped Lance…Lance was the one who did this... to me." Kitty mumbled into the blanket, though Wolverine still heard her, thanks to his heightened hearing.

"Come now dear, we must get you to Hank," Storm said as she began to lead the way to the hall, "Piotr you can come, too."

Piotr stood with ease as he held Kitty in his arms bridle style before following Storm out past Logan and out of the disaster of a room, while Wolverine brought up the rear behind them. Kitty sighed in contentment as she began to be lulled to sleep to the sounds of Piotr's steady heartbeat and his smooth steps. Just before she slipped into the warm darkness Kitty recalled Piotr's last question before Lance had attacked.

"Pete…" Kitty called softly as to not catch Wolverine or Storm's attention.

"Yes, Katya?" Piotr replied in a similar tone of voice.

"I believe you." Kitty said before granting her body the sleep in desired.

**---Normal P.O.V--- **

Storm, Piotr, a sleeping Kitty, and Wolverine all walked into the med lab to find Hank hanging upside down off a pipe on the ceiling reading Hamlet. Storm cleared her throat catching the blue man's attention almost instantly, Hank blushed lightly before flipping down from the ceiling and landing before them.

"And how my I help you all today?" Hank asked before spotting Kitty who was still wrapped up in Piotr's bear blanket.

"Good heaven above. Bring her this way Pete my boy." Hank called before leading the Russian and his package to the nearest med bed.

As Hank rushed around gathering a bunch of different medical equipment Storm began to tell him what had happened, while Wolverine left to go out on his patrol. Leaving Piotr to take one of the many chairs around the room and watch as the two other mutants cared for Kitty. It was at this time that Piotr began to wonder how his Russian Grizzly Bear blanket, that his grandmother had made him back when he had been five, had found its way into Kitty's bed.

"Pete." came Storm's voice as she placed a hand on Piotr's shoulder.

"Yes, Miss. M?" Piotr asked as he turned to look at her and Hank.

"Hank and I are going to check in with the Professor would you mind watching Kitty?" Storm asked.

"Nah. I stay and watch Kitty." Piotr said before watching the pair smile at him before leaving the room.

Piotr had been about to turn around when the door suddenly burst open once again to reveal a worried Rogue. The white and brown haired mutant rushed into the room and only came to a stop when she saw Piotr sitting beside a sleeping Kitty.

"Ah was so worr'ed 'bout her. T'anks Pete." Rogue sighed just as another figure entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, Petey. _Chere_ went _fou_ w'en she seen dat mess Earthquake made of dere room." Remy said as he leaned against Rogue's chair, resting his chin a top Rogue's head.

"Da Stupid Cajun t'ought dat Kit had been kidnapped." Rogue said with a smirk.

"Hey ah were rite," Remy said as he poked Rogue's sides, "Petey he're kidnapped her."

Rogue had been about to slap the Cajun for accusing the poor Russian, but the sudden grown from the bed beside her caught her attention first, as well as Piotr's. Kitty could been seen stretching and groaning before she finally, with a little help from Piotr, sat up and opened her large chocolate brown eyes.

"KIT!" Rogue yelled before hugging the weak brunette.

"Hey Rogue...I'm sorry...I like worried...you" Kitty said in shallow breaths.

"Nah," Rogue said as she pulled back from Kitty and sat back in her chair, "Just don do it 'gain Kit."

"Yeah, _petite _next time Roguey might really blow her _belle_ head off." Remy said as he smirked at Kitty before scooping Rogue up and out of her chair and flipping her over his shoulder, fireman style.

"Now if ya'all would 'cuse z'us._ Chere_ and ah got a _belle nuit_ ta go an' plan." Remy announced before turning and taking a screaming and kicking Rogue out of the room.

"Well like that was..." Kitty began, but Piotr finished her thought for her.

"Strange??" Piotr chimed in.

"Exactly." Kitty said with a soft smile, as she readjusted the blanket around her chest.

There was a few minutes of silence between the two as Kitty looked at her lap and Piotr looked at his shoes. Suddenly Kitty began to giggle causing Piotr to look up at her and arch an eye brow in silent question.

"Hee.." Kitty giggled before noticing Piotr's look, "What? I was like just thinking of like what Mr. Logan would like say if he had like been here for that."

Piotr took a minute to contemplate that thought before he too broke out in a fit of light chuckles, which Kitty so joined in with her bell like giggles.

"Hey...Kit." Piotr said finally as he tried to calm his chuckles.

"Yeah?" Kitty said with a smile as she looked up at him.

"How did ya get my blanket?" Piotr asked with a soft smile as he reached out and lifted a corner of the said blanket that was currently wrapped around Kitty's body.

"Ahh...Like there's a funny story 'bout that." Kitty said as a light blush dusted her cheeks as she fiddled with the hem of the said blanket.

Piotr just sat there calmly waiting for her to continue this 'funny' story. When Kitty didn't continue with the said story he began to poke her sides.

"Katya." Piotr said in his fake stern voice after he had successfully gotten Kitty to giggle and look at him.

"Yes?" Kitty answered slowly.

"Tell me." Piotr said with a soft voice though his eyes sparkled with eagerness.

Kitty was hesitant for a second, a minor battle occurring with in her head, before she caved in and began the story. Of how she hadn't been sleeping at all for the past few days, and how when Rogue had discovered it she had enlisted Remy's help in helping her with Kitty's case. Remy, Kitty continued, had been struck with an idea though he refused to tell her. The next night Remy returned with the blanket in a bag for Kitty to try and to see if she got to sleep.

"And like after that...Well you know." Kitty said as she casted her eyes back down at her lap.

Piotr was silent for a little before a large smile spread across his face. The giant leaned forward and with a gentle hand he lifted his Katya's head until she was looking him in the eye. Watery dark chocolate brown meet bright blue ones that seemed to welcome her, and without a seconds warning they both leaned forward until lips touched lips.

It wasn't a overly passionate kiss that both had seen many of the other occupants in the mansion engaged each other in, but it suited the couple. It was slow at first though as they got comfortable it slowly began to bloom, easily becoming the most wondrous thing that either had ever experienced. But after a few minuted Kitty found the need to pull back from the kiss, the fact being that accursed thing called air.

"Like....Wow." Kitty said through her deep shaky breath.

"Yeah." Piotr said his eyes sparkling as he too gasped for air.

0202020202

On the other side of the med lab door our favorite southern couple peeked through the key hole at the newest couple with in. Rogue smiled and released a soft 'aww' before being pulled away from the door as a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"Roguey, shan't we be go'in up now?" Remy asked his breath tickling her ear.

"Ah guess Rems…" Rogue said before pecking his lips lightly, causing Remy's grip to loose in around her waist.

"But ya gonna hav' ta catch _moi_ first." Rogue said before breaking out of his loose grip and racing into the elevator just before it closed.

"Dat Ain't cool _Chere_!!!!" Remy yelled as he banged on the metal doors, hearing a soft giggle before he turned and began up the stairs.

0202020202

Pyrus: Well there you go! I LOVE Kiotr just because it fits their personalities SO well. I hate Lanitty just because it doesn't sit well with me. French terms used below! AND REVIEW!!!!!!!

_Esprit-_ Mind

_Couverture_- Blanket

_belle nuit_- Beautiful Night

_Chat_- Cat

_Beauté endormie_- Sleeping Beauty

_Ouvert_- opened

_Belle-_ Beautiful

_petite-_ little one

_fou_- crazy

_moi-_ me

Kitty Pride Night outfit- blindman-cb[dot]deviantart[dot]com/art/Kitty-Pryde-2-82586689


End file.
